Appreciation
by Misura
Summary: Kaiba and Joey talk about businesstrips, morningafters and nightbefores. [SetoJoey, dialogueonly fic]


Appreciation

x

Warnings/notes : Seto/Joey, slightly silly, dialogue-only fic, hints at sex. Fully ooc on Joey's part, slightly ooc on Kaiba's.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

written at 14th december 2003, by Misura

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"I so appreciate your point of view that I almost regret dismissing it."_

- bumpersticker

x

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little ... tense."

"Said the overworked CEO who rarely gets home before midnight."

"That hasn't happened for quite some time now. As you should know ... "

"Ah yes, all those times I woke up sore in the morning ... "

"Your own fault, that."

"... to find you gone off to work already."

"It's not my fault you're lazy either."

"You could wake me up before you leave!"

"For what purpose?"

"Oh, I don't know, a good-bye-kiss, maybe? Unromantic jerk!"

"I do seem to recall me waking you up for a kiss once. Before I left for that business-trip to Europe ... "

"Ah yesssss. That was good!"

"You made me miss my plane!"

"So? You liked it too, admit it!"

"That's not the point!"

"Of course it is! You should relax like that more often."

"Didn't I hear you complaining about waking up sore in the morning just now?"

" 'Sore and -alone-'! Emphasis on 'alone'."

"Ah. Well, there was that time when I had to take a three-day trip to Tokyo."

" ... I don't recall that one. What did we do?"

"-I- tried to recreate the experience we got before I left for Europe, but -you- only chucked a pillow at my head and mumbled I had to leave you alone. Now who's an 'unromantic jerk'?"

" ... I -really- don't remember that."

"Sure you don't."

"Awwww, come on, Seto. That was just once!"

Silence.

"Maybe you just tired me out too bad the night before."

Silence.

"Or it was really, really early. I bet it was that! Four o'clock in the morning or something. I know you always book flights at crazy times like that. -Anyone- would be a bit cranky at being woken in the middle of the night."

" ... It was eleven o'clock."

"Oh. Well ... "

"And we went to sleep at nine, because you wanted to have breakfast with me before I left. We skipped dinner with Mokuba too, just so we could be in bed by six."

" ... Are you making this up?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are, aren't you? You're trying to send me on a guilt-trip for something that didn't even happen!"

"What the heck are you talking about?!"

"I don't remember a single thing of that trip to Tokyo."

"Well, it was two years ago."

"Ah-hah. And you expect me to believe you still recall every tiny, little detail? Uh-huh, I'm so not buying that one, mister CEO."

" ... I simply have a good memory. Or you have a bad one."

"Riiight."

"You can ask Mokuba about it, if you want to."

"Oh, I most certainly will."

"I can't believe you're making such a big fuss over this small matter."

"You're consistently treating me like dirt! How is that a 'small matter'?"

Silence.

"Well?"

"... Where did you pick up a word like 'consistently'?"

Silence.

"Just curious."

" ... I hate you."

"Sure, puppy, sure. That's why you scream my name so loud at night, because you really hate my guts."

"You scream too."

"Your point being?"

"Oh, never mind. But anyway, do you have any plans this evening?"

"Aside from work, work and some more work?"

"Yes, aside from that."

"No. So you can look forwards to a morning of nice, un-sore waking up."

"Seeeetoooo!"

"Whining won't help."

"Pretty please?"

"Puppy-eyes won't help either."

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please?"

"I said no."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Joey ... "

"Pretty please with me on top?"

Silence.

" .... Ehehehe. Well?"

Silence.

"What? It's not -that- crazy."

"No?"

"No!"

Silence.

"I bet I'd be good. I'm sure I could make you enjoy it."

Silence.

"Just once, to see what it's like."

Silence.

"Come on, Seto, haven't you ever wondered what it would be like?"

Silence.

"I have. You have too. So why not use the perfect opportunity this evening offers us to satisfy our mutual curiosity?"

"I'm impressed."

" ... Is that a 'yes'?"

"You used five long words in one sentence."

" ... Reward me?"

"All right, I guess I could stay home this one evening."

" ... You agreed."

"I must admit your company is not wholly unpleasant."

" ... You'll let me be on top!"

"No."

"But ... "

"You're really cute when you get all excited and flustered, you know that?"

"You ... meanie!"

"You're also cute when you're all huffy."

"Hate you! HateyouhateyouhateyouhateyouhateyoOooooh ... Do that again!"

"Let's take this to the bedroom before Mokuba walks in on us."

"Yes, Master, sir."

"Good puppy."

OWARI


End file.
